guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Auspicious Incantation
this skill comes from the skill trainer with a 90 page manual! i read this discription three times and i still don't understand what it actually does. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:18, 25 July 2006 (CDT) :/agree (talk) 17:20, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Cast this, then cast a spell. You gain the cost of the spell back plus some and then the recharge for this is reset to 25s + cost of the spell in seconds. So the more energy you actually gain, the longer it'll be till you can cast this again (and glyph of renewal won't help). --68.142.14.19 17:21, 25 July 2006 (CDT) for the benefit of dense people like me, i'm going to step through the skills discription and make sense of it, i hope. it i'm not back in 10 minutes, send a search party with chocolate and diet mt dew. For 20 seconds, the next Spell you use is disabled for an additional 30 seconds clear enough, works like glyph of something else. and you gain Energy equal to 110...182% of that spell's Energy cost. Meteor shower grants 27.5-45.5 energy back, for a net gain of 2.5-20.5 energy The recharge for Auspicious Incantation is reset start over at 25 seconds again, ok. not hard so far. and it has an additional recharge time equal to that Spell's Energy cost. assuming "It" means Auspicious Incantation, then the recharge for AI is now+25+25 seconds. however if "It" means meteor shower, then the recharge for AI is now+25 seconds, and the recharge for meteor shower is 60+30+25 seconds. :guesses on which "It" it is? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:29, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Just to clear some things up. AI is reset and has an addition recharge time equal to the energy spent on the other spell (say Meteor Shower). So thats 25(AI recharge)+25(If using meteor shower). Now Meteor Shower is reset with an additional 30 seconds on it, 60(Meteor Shower Recharge)+30(From AI). If you want to figure out the actual amount of energy gained by using this skill see below. I have provided a formula. --Nightslayer 21:47, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::"It" is auspicious incantation. Based on the grammar used in the sentence, the subject is the recharge of ausp incant and then it continues "and it", meaning this clause indicates the subject in the beginning. Also note the "additional recharge" most likely refers to the recharge discussed in the beginning of the sentence. Basically think of it as trading recharge time for energy. But the more energy you gain, the longer ausp incant recharges. Of course, this is all based on Anet's English grammar skills and we all know that what it says doesn't always mean what it does. Also, the recharge reset is probably to stop a 20%+ HSR (Inspiration) --Vortexsam 17:41, 25 July 2006 (CDT) glyph of renewal does this work? if you cast glyph, ai then when AI resets you gain no benefit, but if you cast AI, Glyph, doesn't AI end? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:26, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Why would AI end? --68.142.14.106 11:51, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::it's not like echo? ends if you use another skill? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:02, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :::If you mean arcane echo, it says it ends if you use a non-spell skill. --68.142.14.106 12:03, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :*Glyph, AI, Somespell does not work (AI will still start recharging when you cast Somespell) :*AI, Glyph, Somespell DOES work (AI recharges at 25 + Somespell's cost, Somespell is recharged), and sounds like a very nice thing for glyph nukers. 134.130.4.46 03:42, 2 October 2006 (CDT) WOAH :Just found this skill, now i gotta test it :-) crazy Formula C = Cost of spell used with Auspicious Incantation (C + (C(Percent Gained/100)) - C) - (C + 5) This will help you figure what the actual energy gained is. GW will round it though. --Nightslayer 07:26, 25 January 2007 (CST) : Excuse me, but your formula is overly complicated and, quite frankly, wrong. It's based on a misconception. Say you use AI and then Meteor Shower. Inspiration is 5, so you get 140% of the energy cost, making 35. According to your formula you would effectively get 5 energy. But the 25 energy you invested by casting Meteor Shower do not only get you 40% more energy, they also get you a Meteor Shower. The actual cost of AI is the 5 energy it costs and the added recharge time. That makes the formula: C(Percent Gained/100) - 5 A.Saturnus 10:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::True but he implies the net energy gain, which is correct. Explain something.. Does this mean that if you use 5 energy spells it has a 5 second recharge? Railin 13:58, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Additional 5s, as the description says. --68.142.14.68 14:53, 11 February 2007 (CST) SUPER BUFF Wohoo? Kinda good now? Maybe... 25s recharge ftl though. This with Mirror of Disenchantment would be awesome. Also we may want o remove some of the notes now that are outdated because the usage has been changed. Duncan Dragoon 05:04, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :This skill is now actually usable yay Silver Sunlight 06:45, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yea holy shit 0_o ima go actually use this now.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 09:50, 6 April 2007 (CDT) another redundant skill? The very nature of this skill contradicts itself. It is an energy management skill that requires you to cast a spell with a very large energy cost to get the fullest benfit from it. So, if I go to this skill for energy and i'm running low, I can cast this and then another 5 energy skill... netting me.... absolutely nothing. If I have enough energy to cast a 25 energy spell to trigger this then I am obviously not hurting for energy enough to use an e-management skill. so.... :Arcane echo->expensive spell->auspicious incantation->arcane echoed spell –Ichigo724 21:00, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Switch up to a +32 or +42 energy set, cast, switch back. Though with MoR+AI+25e spell (conjure nightmare, deep freeze, lightning hammer, etc) at decent inspiration, I can happily stay on a +32 constantly and still spam other expensive spells. Phool 18:12, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :::Plenty of builds don't wait to be near out of energy to manage it...if you think its a contradiction, thus worthless, your not really thinking. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 208.100.207.228 (talk • ) 22:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT). ::You could also use GoLE first, so you still don't lose a whole lot of energy (so that would be GoLE->Arcane echo->expensive spell->auspicious incantation->arcane echoed spell) at 16 ES and 12, that means GoLE(-5e)->Arcane Echo(-0e)->Expensive skill, let's go with Meteor Shower(-6e)->AI(-5e)->Arcane Echoed Meteor Shower(+20e) which means a net energy gain of 4, but that's useless seeing as you get exhaustion twice, but you end up better than without GoLE seeing as it saved you 34 energy which is nearly enough to repeat the entire process (it might be exactly enough seeing as the exhaustion lessens during the cycle) and if you put two or three ele's on a single target, there's no way he'd survive -Meridan 09:36, 16 November 2007 (UTC) GOLE I can see this replacing glyph of lesser for aegis in every former monk/ele bar, and its inspiration, meaning you have access to channeling. Thoughts? 24.225.185.136 21:52, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :People wouldn't want channeling for GvG though it'd be nice in HA. Even if you spec to 10 inspiration, using this with aegis means you'll spend 5 energy to gain 24 and end up disabling aegis for an extra 7s, so you can get that 19e every 37s. Unspecced lesser energy means you'll spend 5 energy to save 20 every 30s. You won't slow down your aegis and you'll end up with saving a pile of attribute points. --Fyren 00:13, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::works well as a GoLE alternative on a Shield of Regeneration monk, at the very least. Combine it with mantra of recovery+any 25 energy skill for some crazy energy gain (12e per 12 secs, on top of a free conjure nightmare for example). Phool 19:22, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Essence/Rebirth What happens if you cast this, then Glyph of Essence, then another spell? Does the energy gain from auspicious come before or after the loss from GoE? Same question for Rebirth. --Wizardboy777 21:33, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Either way you end up with no energy. --Fyren 00:56, 13 April 2007 (CDT) aww --Wizardboy777 22:49, 13 April 2007 (CDT) This skill is awesome, crazied-out now. I'll really use it next time I jump on my pvp mes =p P A R A S I T I C 01:50, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Spells only, spells only, spells only Just wanted to say, I feel appropriately idiotic for adding that note about Forms to this article. I was so excited about discovering that its delay wasn't affected by AI that I didn't even notice I wasn't getting any energy gain from it. >_<; --Bonjela 10:20, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Usage note, possibly, maybe Is it worth mentioning that this provides for a "free" expensive spell for a mesmer, with minimal drawbacks. This skill makes many ele skills that were too costly without AI easily manageable. And if you use it when at say 30 energy (half my mesmers pool) and cast a 25 energy spell, you just increased the number of spells you can cast without downtime by 33%. I'm thinking a note that says "Allows for 'free' casting of high-powered, high-cost, spells".--65.185.196.228 19:47, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Mo/Me SoR? Could this be used on a MoMe Shield of Regeneration monk over Glyph of Lesser Energy? You don't get the dual -10 but you do gain ALOT of net energy and you gain Channeling as well. 204.52.179.199 14:25, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :So long as you have inspiration, it's not too bad, but in using it, you penalise yourself by disabling SoR a little bit longer. Depends on how you like to play. --Kale Ironfist 21:31, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Disabled for additional seconds? Why does the description say that the next spell used is disabled "for an additional" number of seconds? If the spell is already disabled then how can you use it? If the spell isn't disabled then what is it "in addition" to? Is this just bad wording or am I missing something? :missing something, the extra recharge time is on top of the normal recharge time for the next spell used. -- Xeon 13:54, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::But it doesn't say additional recharge, it says additional time disabled. :::recharge = disabled -- Xeon 23:18, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Just to make the HSR unable to cut the disabling time. -- Fexghadi 14:37, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Energy table Should we consider the energy cost of AI itself in the energy table maybe? It's the system used in most articles, e.g. Offering of Blood ? -- Fexghadi 15:02, 28 May 2007 (CDT) :The table for OoB lists the energy gained as well as the net gain. But since this depends on the cost of the spell cast, it's hard to show both in one table. If you want to switch it from energy gained to net cost (considering the cost of AI plus the next spell), go ahead and remember to change the text to explain. --Fyren 21:41, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::The only thing to do is to take 5 off the gained energy in the shown table ^^ -- Fexghadi 05:49, 29 May 2007 (CDT) table is either out-dated or simply wrong. for example: inspi 7, 15e spell - regain 152% of cost, means you get 22,8, rounded 23 energy. not 17 as the table says. - Y0_ich_halt 09:25, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :forget what i just said. - Y0_ich_halt 09:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Mantra of Recovery This is an awesome combo. 13:49, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :yep. Deep freeze, eruption, conjure nightmare, ethereal burden+kitah's burden (alternate between them) and shatter hex are my favourites to go with it. Phool 15:12, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :: Signet of Illusions, Auspicious Incantation, Rogdort's Invocation (now 2s, yeah) : 3 digit damage +52 energy. Fun! Utaku Mu Dan 07:09, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Is the 10...6 halved too by Auspicious Incantation? -71.9.38.154 23:47, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Table wrong? I tested with my ele and used Meteor Shower at Fire Magic 16 and Inspiration magic at 10 and I'm getting +42 energy back as if I had 13 in Inspiration. Is the table wrong?--Mrguildboi 01:54, 16 September 2007 (CDT) thumb|256px 25 energy X 1.70% = 42.5 Energy. I see no problem. (T/ ) 01:50, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :but the table says I'm supposed to get 37 energy. But I guess I shouldn't complain 'cause I'm getting more energy :P--Mrguildboi 01:54, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::42.5 Energy - 5 Energy for the casting of Auspicious Incantation = 37 Net Energy Gain. It's correct. (T/ ) 01:56, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::OH! stupid me. I thought you get that much energy back (purple number). I didn't read net gain >.<--Mrguildboi 01:58, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually, I think it's still wrong. If the table was gross gain, it should say 42. If it was net gain, it should say 12 (42 - 5 - 25). Instead, it says 37, which is neither the gross nor the net gain. Heroes Anybody know if heroes use this skill well or not? 12.175.211.39 16:41, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :they activate it sometime. the next spell they cast is still random, they might use it on flare if you don't watch out. - Y0_ich_halt 13:30, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Some confusion.. As a Mo/Me, if one would use this in combination with Rebirth. Would one loose the energy you gain from auspicious incantation as well from rebirth? And since rebirth has no cooldown to it, would it still be disabled for an "additional" x seconds? If both of these questions are false, would that apply to every spell that has similiar or even equivalent requirements/effects as rebirth? Maxxbrazuca 00:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :It will be disabled, but I'm not sure about the energy. I believe you would still lose it, like you would lose energy from a zealous weapon or Weapon of Renewal if you use Decapitate. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::You should lose the energy, and then rebirth would take however many seconds from AI to recharge. --Shadowcrest 07:03, 29 March 2009 (UTC)